Took Miya's Heart
They made it to the place and saw a girl sleeping Lobomon: Is that... Miya? Agunimon: I think she is. Loweemon: This feels so familiar... Myotismon: Her heart is filled with light- not the slightest touch of darkness. Just the kind of hard I need. Agunimon: For what? Myotismon: Imagine with me, the most important of future... Seven of the purest hearts each over flowing with light. When brought together, they grant the power to file all worlds. Lobomon: What are you talking about? Myotismon: Well, you're Power... The Power of Warrior, that you have. Lobomon: What? How did you know? Myotismon: That power is the info way to obtain the hearts. Loweemon: No more talking. Where is the Leader of the Unversed? Myotismon: You're words will get you nowhere, Digimon. If you want to learn more you must retrieve the heart of Miya. Agunimon: And how could I do this for? Myotismon: It's not a matter of "how" but of will. In your heart, there is Darkness just waiting to be awakened. And then he put some spell on Agunimon, Loweemon and Lobomon Lobomon: We don't... understand what you're talking about. Myotismon::Maybe not yet... But I have power over sleep from a friend of mine. And I will awakened what's inside you... Then you shall be free to be who you really are. In their heart Seraphimon: Remember what I said that darkness lurks in every heart. Darkness is our foe. Ophanimon: Would that we could be rid of it. You must destory it. Push the darkness down- give it no Quarter in your heart. Then they have been asleep and when under Myotismon control, they take the Heart from their power and it went to Myotismon Myotismon: (Chuckled) I have finally got it. This is what I'm waiting for. Then they is not under his Spell anymore Myotismon: To think that all he spoke of was and will be true. He send Miya's Heart somewhere, and they look so Horrified Loweemon: What? What happen... (Gasp) What did you do? What happen to us? Myotismon: You speak as if I could some Invisible strings. Nope, you couldn't further from the truth, Digimon. I simply whispered to the darkness you already help inside. Agunimon: How can this happen? They imagine that Miya s is Kotemon, Bearmon and Kumamon Lobomon: Kotemon! Agunimon: Bearmon! Loweemon: Kumamon! Myotismon: Oh course, you want to know where the Leader is. Well, I don't know anything. He disappeared into the darkness. But now I know the power of Warrior is necessary to gather years, just like my friends. Join me. So we can collect nine more heart of pure light. Then we can rule the world Together. Agunimon: You have been mistaken. We are Legendary Warriors, not a tyrant. Then a rumbling happen to the city Myotismon: Hmph... For a Legendary Warrior, you're off to an exceptionally poor start. Remember that- the darkness in your hearts cannot be held back by force or strength. Now then... my work has been finish, as is yours. Wasn't there someone you need to chase? He disappeared Lobomon: Stop! Myotismon: (Laugh) Then a Rumbling has started Agunimon: The Unversed.... They're going to destroy the City. Loweemon: We better hurry! They went off and defeated all the Unversed, and they went to see Miya Loweemon: It's all our fault her light has been stolen. It's all because we were weak... We're so sorry. We'll get you're light back. They left the city Lobomon: Once we learn to stand up against the darkness. Agunimon: Why would the leader of the Unversed imprison the light? The purest hearts of light- do they hold the answer? Loweemon: We don't know, but we have to find out. Meanwhile Myotismon: Nine pure hearts, each completely hold of darkness... Such a search may take some time like her. He disappeared